Baralai's Little Secrets
by Spuffy is a -gasp- XemoX
Summary: Yes, plural. Secrets. From falling in love with someone forbidden to being related to Spira's most hated person. So many secrets, so little time. Rated Mature for so many reasons. Chapter 3 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

This is my third fan fiction. Yes, I am going to keep numbering them like that until the fifth. Then I'll stop. This is my Final Fantasy X-2 story.

All characters belong to Yoshinori Kitase, my future master.

RxR

Like it will always be, it is going to be Barikku based. Duh.

I will mention characters of my own. Whee.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Fantasy X-3: Part One:

Baralai's Little Secrets

After the destruction of Vegnagun, Spira came to another Calm. The Guado and the Ronso weren't enemies any more. But was everything okay? Not at all. All the descendents of Shuyin would be cursed. Every single member of his family would die. Somehow, somewhere, sometime, they were all going to die. The person controling this was a minipulating little bastard. When I mean little, I mean little. This dude was short. Two and a half feet tall, to be exact. Satchi was his name. He has been planning the destruction of Spira for millions and millions and millions of years. The destruction of Vegnagun and the 'Shuyin's desendents curse thing' was all part of his master plan.

"Hmm, let's see. Who to kill? Who to kill?" Satchi said with an evil smile. "Them, the happy family. Send some Claret Dragons down there. Set a fire. Let it burn down the whole block."

"Yes, master." One of his evil employees said.

Mi'ihen Highroad-Near a Travel Agency

"Mommy," said a black haired and blue eyed little girl said. "Kai got loose again."

The little girl's name was Tori. Kai was their family's chocobo. Tori's mother's name was Kaya and her father's name was Shuyin V (the fifth). Her brother's name, as you probably imagined, was Shuyin VI (the sixth). This was the 'happy family' that Satchi was talking about.

"Can you get it for me, honey?" Kaya said. She looked similar to her daughter except she had green eyes. Kaya was an Al Bhed.

"Okay." Tori said with a smile. She ran off to get Kai.

Satchi did not see the little girl run off to get her chocobo. The Claret Dragons got to Mi'ihen and set the fire. They were stupid, so they set fire to the block next to the one Tori lived.

Back where Satchi was

"Stupid fiends, I'm sorry master." the employee said.

"I don't care. To complete my prophecy, we will have to make some sacrifices." Satchi said. "Everyone will soon now the power of Satchi the Great."

Mi'ihen

"Kai, come on." Tori said climbing over a large rock. "Kai, I'm not joking."

_Where are you? You dumb bird._ Tori thought. "Kyaaa." Kai called.

"Finally, we need to get back home." Tori said to her chocobo.

When they got back to their home, they weren't expecting two blocks to be engulfed in flames.

"Kyaaa. Kyaaa. Kyaaa." squaked the chocobo.

"No. Mom, Dad, Shuyin." she cried. She knew she couldn't save them. One-it was common sense not to jump in house engulfed in flames. Two-It was too late the house was half burned down. Where could they go? She had family in Bevelle. But your not going to expect who it is. Yup, Baralai. Her cousin. Did this mean he was also effected by the 'curse'? It was the only member she could think of. So Kai and Tori started the 'journey'.

Bevelle

The praetor sat in his room. Thinking about what happened two months ago. Shuyin had used him as a puppet. How was Spira going to take this? One of their leaders had almost destroyed Spira. How fucked up was this?

"Dude, cheer up. It's not the end of the world. Well, it almost was." said one of his 16 year old govenors of New Yevon.

This kid was named Shinoro. He wasn't very helpful, most of the time. This was one of many examples of how unhelpful he is.

"Shut up and get out." Baralai said to his annoying governor.

"I'm just trying to help." Shinoro said.

"Shut up and get out." he said again.

"Once again, trying to-" he was cut off.

"Shut up and-" said the annoyed praetor.

"Get out. Gotcha." he finally left.

_I hate you so much. Next time he does this I'm throwing him down a gasoline well and throwing in a torch._ Now he had peace. For brief moments.

"Dude, the Gullwings are hear to see you." Shinoro said.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Baralai said with a heavy sigh. Who knew it was going to get even 'better'.

He went to go see the trio of 'mighty warriors'.

"We just want to say were sorry," Yuna said. "For everything."

"What's there to be sorry about. I was about to destroy Spira." Baralai said.

"You didn't destroy Spira. Shuyin was controlling you." Rikku said.

"You got to wonder why Shuyin controlled him." Shinoro said.

"Go away or go to hell." Baralai retorted at his stupid governor.

"Okay. Someone is in a bad mood today." he said. He left.

"How the hell I am going to tell everybody? I can't exactly go 'Hey, I'm the one who tried to kill you all. Oh, by the way-can you forgive me?' No one would trust me again."

"Then they're all morons. If they don't understand, we could always beat them to death until they understand." Rikku reassured him.

"I could take care of that." Paine said.

"As much as I would enjoy that," Baralai said. "I just want to be alone."

"We'll respect your wishes then." Yuna said. And so the Gullwings departed.

Meanwhile in other places

"One down. Now who's next?" Satchi said with his evil bitchy smile.

"Master, may I make a suggestion?" the employee said. "Maybe, we should wait a little bit before you strike next. They might suspect something."

"I might keep you as my permanent assistant. The last one was a total bastard."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

Now let's follow the Gullwings to their airship

"He can't beat himself up about this. He has to understand that Shuyin controlled him. I might beat him to death to make him understand." Rikku said.

"You are getting really touchy about this subject." Paine said. "What's wrong?"

"I think she might like him." Yuna whispered to Paine.

"Hey, I heard that." Rikku retorted. "And I don't!"

"Aw, you'll break his heart." Paine taunted.

(And with my twisted little ways I can make Rikku fall in love with him. _Hint, Hint._)

"Stop it!" Rikku said.

Somewhere in Mi'ihen

"Kyaa" Kai chirped softly to his sad master.

"Kai, how could this happen?" Tori said while crying.

"Kyaa" he probably said something like 'I don't know.'

"Do you know how to get to Bevelle?" asked the sad girl.

"Kyaa" Kai chirped softly. 'I can try.' He started walking and Tori followed. And still dumb-ass Satchi had absolutely no idea. He is such an asshole isn't he. Insensitive bastard.

Celcius

Rikku wasn't going to talk to her friends now. They had acused her of something that would never happen in a million years.

(That's what she thinks.)

How dare they. They are so evil. She looked over at them. They were talking to Brother. _Oh shit! _

"Don't tell him." Rikku said. odd silence "Something that isn't true."

"But what is the truth, anyway?" a little girl said.

"Soji!" Rikku said going to hug the little girl.

Soji was a little blonde girl. Rikku and Brother's little sister.

(My friend made up this character. I just fixed her up a bit. Sorry, using initials of my friend SL.)

She had come back from Bikinel. Whee! This little girl was abnormaly smart and had a DNA malfunction to make her eyes look like orange cat eyes.

(The cat eyes thing was all SL's idea, okay.)

"I'm glad your back." Rikku said.

"Guess what, Soji." Yuna said. "Your sister is in love."

"Shut your mouth!" Rikku retorted at her cousin.

"You'll never guess who it is." Paine taunted. "None of you will."

"No. Shut up." Rikku said.

Wow, Yuna and Paine are enjoing this. I wonder if they will tell the unsuspecting 'lover'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. That was long. Okay then. RxR.

Fan Fiction Molding Question:

Who wants to me to write about Rikku and Baralai having sex? Hmm.

I'll take votes from 2-14-06 to 2-16-06. You people better vote. Even if your anonomous (spelling check). Vote damn it.

Please someone tell me how to create a new chapter. Or I won't be able to continue 100 Ways To Kill Tohru or Yoda's Exile! TELL ME!


	2. Chapter 2

So, no one flippin voted. Okay. I flipped a flippin' Vermont quarter and Yes was heads and No was tails. It landed on... Well I'll let you figure it out.

My future master Yoshinori Kitase owns the characters. Things in parenthesis are my thoughts or I am translating Al Bhed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Fantasy X-3: Part One: Chapter 2:

(This is still the same day as last chapter)

Luca

Kai brought Tori and himself to Luca. They were in desperate need to get to Bevelle.

"Kai, seriously, do you know how to get to Bevelle?" Tori asked her chocobo.

"Kyaa." chirped the chocobo. 'Honestly. No.'

"Hello, may I help you." Said a Guado.

"Who are you?" Tori asked.

"I am Tromell Guado." Tromell said.

Yes, this is the Tromell from X and X-2.

Bevelle

"Well, this is a fun-filled day for me." the praetor said putting his head on his desk.

"Don't worry it'll get better." Shinoro said.

"I swear to Yevon. You better get the fuck out of this room or I'll kick your ass so hard that you'll have to lift up your shirt to take a shit." Baralai said.

"Whoa. Where's this coming from." said the young but ignorant governor.

"You get out. Or your face is going to be so fucked up-"

"Okay, okay. I got it. Geez." He left immediately.

"I swear to Yevon. I will kill him." Baralai said to himself.

Luca-Dock 4

"So, you have family in Bevelle." Tromell said to the girl.

"I really need to go to Bevele. Me and Kai." Tori said.

"We should get a boat to go to Moonflow." Tromell said.

Celsius

"Soji, I am not in love. Don't listen to your idiot of a cousin." Rikku said.

"Lying to your little sibling. Isn't that a sin in Yevon teachings, Yuna?" Paine said.

"Yup. And that's a clue for you Soji." Yuna said.

Soji looked at her sister and started walking backwards. She knew who they were talking about.

"Yuna, is it true?" Soji asked.

"Am I breathing?" Yuna asked.

"Ooo, I'm telling dad." Brother threatened.

"I'm out of here." Rikku said.

"Where can you go we're still in Bevelle?" little Soji asked.

"I know." Brother said. "Cra'c kuehk du caa ran puovneht." (She's going to see her boyfriend.)

"Crid ib, pat-faddah." Rikku retorted. (Shut up, bed-wetter.)

She left to go take a walk.

S.S. Leechy (Names, names. I couldn't think of a decent name if my life depended on it.)

"Your chocobo is quite brave." Tromell said.

"Really?" Tori asked. She six years old so she was pretty not wise. (I don't want to say dumb).

It seems that whenever something good happens to this family, it happens at the same time. If Shuyin VI got an A on a really hard test, at that same moment everyone else in the family would have done something good, too. Phenomenon.

Bevelle

_What if I really do like him? _Rikku thought. _Do I? _ She stopped to close her eye for a moment.

(Rikku's imagination) _His body pushed against hers. His warmth, how she wanted it so. The two were madly kissing. "Baralai-" she breathed his name. _

Her eyes shot open. _Oh my fucking god. How can I be thinking like that?_ The vision returned to her head. She knew what she wanted.

Baralai's Room

"Please, don't hurt me. Some one is here to see you. Lady Rikku." Shinoro said.

"Send her in." Baralai said trying to calm himself. Shinoro left and let Rikku in.

"Are you feeling better?" Rikku asked.

"No, not at all." Baralai said giving a heavy sigh.

"Maybe, I can change that." Rikku said coming closer to him.

"I doubt-" he started but Rikku had already kissed him.

S.S. Leechy

"Us Guado give crow necklaces to the bravest domesticated fiends." Tromell said putting the crow necklace on Kai. "He is the bravest chocobo I have ever seen. He has stayed with you even though your family has died."

"Thank you, Tromell." Tori said.

See, not all Guado are evil coniving bitches.

Bevelle

She wanted him so bad. I wouldn't say it was love at first sight, it was more 'your hot but I'm gonna kick your ass anyway!'. But hey, that's life for ya.

"What are you doing?" Baralai asked, his voice was soft. Can't blame him, he was trying to breathe.

"I want you." Rikku said. That was a little too straight too the point.

"Is it because I'm being pathetic and dreary and you're just trying to cheer me up?" (Well, duh.) he said.

"No, I want you." Rikku said. (Say wha'?)

To him, it felt like satin was against his lips. She was begging for an opening, he opened his lips slightly. She took the invitation. He pushed her against a wall and took a fistful of her mini-skirt. She was wearing her theif dressphere. (He's lucky.) He kissed slowly down her jaw then to her neck. He found a sweet spot. She moaned in his ear.

"Don't," Rikku said. "Don't stop." He followed her order and dragged her skirt down.

Her hands dragged down his chest, stomach, she forcefully shoved down his pants. She gave him a moment to take them off completely. They returned to their hot kissing. (Now can you figure out what my Vermont quarter flipped on? hmm.) A scratchy annoying voice came over the communcatior deal thing microphone deal (I don't know what it is.)

"Rikku, major sphere waves coming from Luca. If you don't come I will burn all your stuff and throw Soji's stuff in the fire too." Brother said. (_Now_ can you figure out what my Vermont quarter flipped on? Ha ha, I am so evil.)

"I'm sorry." Rikku said. _Damn Brother. I'll kill him when I get back._

"It's okay." Baralai said. "Maybe we can do this again some time."

Moonflow North Warf

"Now we'll go through Guadosalam, Macalania Woods then we'll be in Bevelle." Tromell said.

"Thank you so much, Tromell." Tori said.

"Kyaaa!" Kai squaked. 'Thank you, from the bravest Chocobo.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, this chapter is short. If you haven't figured out by now my quarter flipped on tails. The evillness of me is supreme.

Next Chappie: It's almost midnight and Tori finally makes it to Bevelle. More things make her even more emotionally disturbed. A new character and Shinoro is even more of an annoying bitch.

RxR or I'll kill you. If you live near my house. Otherwise, your perfectly safe from me killing you but your not safe from my insanity. Moo ha ha ha.

Oh, you'll vote for 100 Ways To Kill Tohru, though. Psht. You people just review this.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, Crazy Rikku Fan. This took a while. I was caught up with some project in school and the other stories.

Tori finally comes to her cousin. And another new character. hee hee. And brief violence and minor character death.

Barikku

ShinoroxOC

* * *

Chapter 3

"Brother, I am going to kill you." Rikku yelled.

"Hey, hey. What for." Brother trying not to get strangled.

"Well," Rikku started and quickly formulating a lie. "When I was on my walk, I started daydreaming. It was such a wonderful daydream and you ruined it."

* * *

Bevelle

"What the hell just happened?" Baralai had his hand to forehead.

"Dude, you almost had sex." Shinoro said walking it.

"What the hell, how do you know?"

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'putting your ear on a wall'?"

"You sick demented little pervert."

"I maybe a pervert but I am 16, it's hormones." There was a slight pause. "Sooooooooo, how did it go?"

"I'm not telling you."

"That bad, huh."

"It wasn't bad. Did you not listen close enough?"

"Oh, the whole 'she wants you' deal. Yeah, I know."

"Yevon, what am I saying?"

"It's called 'bragging'. We all do it after, you know."

"Have you done it before?"

"Hey, when did this turn to me."

"It's okay. My first time was when I was 17."

"Shut up." Shinoro blushed.

"Oooo, someone's a virgin."

"My first time will be with someone I love."

"Aww. Aren't you sensitive? So, got plans on which lucky girl, or guy, will get your special treat."

"Well, I was thinking I would go out with Maia. And I'm not gay."

"But she's at a priestess. You're a governor. They aren't supposed to mix."

"Well, neither are a Yevonite and an Al Bhed. That's a sin."

"Go screw someone."

"It's better that your in a good mood." Shinoro said in his favorite language. Sarcasm.

Every moment of their heated encounter flashed in his head. It all flashed in and out of order: lips, eyes, kiss, eyes, silence, kiss, kiss, kiss, and that kiss. Why did he react like he wanted her too? Does he?

* * *

Macalania Woods

"Finally, we got to Macalania." Tori sighed.

"Kyaaaa." Kai sighed (if chocobo's could sigh). 'My legs, my legs.'

"A little more and we're in Bevelle." Tromell said.

"Thank you so much." Tori gave a small bow.

"No problem."

They walked for an hour and a half. There was a rustle in some trees.

"Kyaaa!" Kai screeched.

--deep growling--

"Oh, no." Tromell gasped.

Kai crouched on his wiry legs. He may be a domesticated fiend but he's still a fiend.

A Tindalos came. (Tindalos, the Lupine in the Farplane, also the strongest Lupine.)

Kai tried rushing at the Tindalos, with wings spread. The Tindalos dodged and countered by leaping on Kai. Kai let out an ear piercing screech. When, little Tori looked at her chocobo, she buried her face in Tromell's pant leg. Kai was severly injured, blood was coming in torrents out of his side. His chirps became softer and softer. 'I'm sorry, Tori. Don't hurt her please. Kill me instead.' Tromell pushed Tori along so the two could start running. There was no chance for Kai.

It was about 9 pm. Tromell slowed to a walk for a while. It was about 11:53 when they got to Bevelle.

"Please, let me in." Tromell said to the gaurds. "She says she has family in Bevelle. The praetor, actually."

"Right away, sir." The gaurd let them in. One of the other gaurds informed Shinoro who informed Baralai.

"My cousin?"

"Yes. Tori, she says, is her name." Tromell said.

She was in no mood to talk. She has been emotionally scared. Her chocobo and family died right before her eyes, for crying out loud. And dumb-ass Satchi still has absolutely no idea. Dumb-ass. Insensitive, coniving, cow molesting, motherfucker. Sorry got a little carried away there.

'_Tori, what would she be doing here.'_ Baralai puzzled himself. "She is family to me, distant family. Nonetheless, I'll let her stay here. Maia, will you please tend to her please."

Baralai continued to talk to Tromell. Maia guided Tori to a door that led to a hall (which led to some more doors, with probably more halls, with more doors. Damn castle.). And Shinoro watched as the priestess walked with the petrified girl. Baralai caught that, "You can go with them, you might need to help."

Shinoro was shocked for a moment. "Uh, yeah, yes sir, Praetor Baralai, sir." In his mind he was thanking each and every god, Yevon and Non-Yevon. Where did Baralai get this kindness?

"Uh, the Praetor asked me to help you. So, I'm helping you." Shinoro mentally slapped himself for saying that.

"Okay, thank you for accepting his proposal." Maia chuckled at mocked a official sounding 'thank you'.

Tori's emotional state turned from pure distress to 'O my god, what losers.'

There was dead silence, except their footsteps.

"I notice she is an Al Behd girl."

Shinoro jumped a little at Maia breaking the silence.

"I hadn't noticed." _'I was too busy staring at your beauty–slap—o my god you loser.'_

"Her eyes, they maybe blue but they still have that swirl. I've always wanted eyes like that."

"Your eyes look beautiful they way they are now." He blushed a deep maroon and mentally slapped himself again.

"Uh, thank you." Maia's cheeks barely went pink.

Tori rolled her eyes. _'O my god, I thought it was bad with Shuyin and his 2 billion plus girlfriends. He was a, quote-un-quote "player" I'm way too young for this.'_

"Here's my chamber, you can stay here with me. If you want to, that is." Maia said pointing to a door with a purple flame-like decoration on it.

Tori exhaled strongly. "That's cool."

"It speaks." Shinoro laughed. He soon realized he was the only one laughing at his joke. "Uh, uhm, here." He opened the door for the two.

"Such a gentleman. Thank you." Maia nodded.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Shinoro remembered the list of curse words Baralai had called him over the years.

"So, Tori is your name right?"

"Yes."

Maia was dodgy on how to cope with the mentally distraught child.

"Hey kido, ya want anything to make this place feel more like home?" Shinoro asked. "This place is totally creepy. I've been here for 7 months and this place still scares me." Shinoro shuddered.

Tori giggled at this.

"So, can I help or not?"

"Yeah. Thank you so much."

"Sure thing."

Maia smiled at Shinoro's kindness.

Wow that took a long time to update. Sorry, school and other stuff.

* * *

Next Chapter:

Tori's new living conditions, and the 2 new couples share kisses.

Read and Review!


End file.
